Sparks
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: Her cheeks heated up. She might have imagined it, but there were sparks there somewhere. -contestshipping- ONE-SHOT


**Hello to all! Contrary to popular belief, I'm still alive! So I've been gone from FFN for like 3 years and words aren't enough to tell you how sorry I am D:**

College hasn't been that kind to me T_T... Thankfully, I'll be starting my third year in a few days time so I thought I'd type this up. The rest of Harmony of Two Hearts is well underway and I'd have posted chapter 19 sooner if my uncle hadn't "accidentally" deleted the file, but fear not for I intended to finish that story within this year!

In the mean time, please accept this meager one-shot as some mediocre form of apology. And please do review, reviews inspire me to write! :D

_SPARKS_

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Drew Hayden watched in awe as May Maple continued to devour the food on the table like some sort of savage beast. It was actually astounding, the way she practically _inhaled_ the food and not even showing any sign of slowing down, without gaining an ounce mind you.

"I can't believe that Harley!" she exclaimed in frustration. Well, that's what Drew thought she said. You couldn't really tell with all the food in her mouth. Drew smirked. The reason for May's rampage you ask? Why, Harley has just successfully humiliated her during the last contest they entered.

"You have a little something there," he said as he wiped away some crumbs around her mouth. Her cheeks heated up, her anger momentarily forgotten as it was replaced by embarrassment. She might have imagined it but there were sparks there somewhere.

"You should really learn how to control yourself around food. At this rate, no one will ever want to be your boyfriend," he commented off handedly, flipping his hair out of his eyes. May's blush darkened, but she wasn't embarrassed. Oh no, far from it. She was insulted and outraged.

"I'll have you know that there are lots of guys who'd kill to be my boyfriend!" she yelled. Right? Well, wrong. There was just this one guy who asked her out a long time ago, his name was Wally. Sporting green hair and green eyes, he greatly resembled Drew, but Wally was _so_ much nicer to May. But in the end, May still turned him down. But she wasn't going to tell Drew that. Not after all the things he said.

She got up angrily and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Drew gaping.

"May! Who's going to pay for all of this?!"

The image melted away to show May, walking around Slateport, muttering angrily to herself.

"Stupid Drew saying stupid things. Why are guys so insensitive?!" she muttered darkly, inwardly fuming. When she _finally_ calmed down, she realized she was in an unfamiliar part of the city and the sun had long set. Groaning at her own stupidity, she started to backtrack but her actions were stopped by a hand grabbing her elbow. Startled, she shrieked and hit the offender with her bag. Repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It's me!"

"Drew?" she said, dumbfounded. She left in such a rush that she didn't think he'd be able to catch up with her. Then, remembering that she was mad at him, she started attacking him with her bag again.

"You insensitive jerk!"

"Ouch! May! Stop it!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms to restrain her. May froze. Drew looked absolutely livid and only then did it cross her mind that she might have gone a little too far. She shrank back at his gaze, mentally preparing herself for the scolding that was about to come. But it never did.

Instead, to the girl's astonishment, he hugged her tightly. She tried to peek at his expression which was hard to do considering how much taller he was compared to her. Drew refused to meet her eyes, obviously embarrassed, confirmed by the pink tint on his cheeks.

"I only said all that stuff because I didn't want other guys to fall for you. If possible, I don't want them near you," he confessed. May was stunned at this development.

"So wait, all those times you made fun of me – "

"I was just teasing you…and challenging you to work even harder," he replied, answering her unspoken question.

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

And before May had a chance to say anything, he captured her lips with his own, effectively cutting her off. The lights around them seem to flicker and after a moment that seemed too good to last, they parted.

May stared up at him and smiled.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. Drew only smiled and nodded in response before answering.

"Sparks."

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
